General's fiancée
by Linpon
Summary: She was thrust into an unwilling engagement. The best solution was disguising as a man and going to a boot camp to find him. OOC
1. Chapter 1

I just want to write something new and this is a twist so it'll be OOC. Anyway, English isn't my first language or second so please be gentle. Thank you for your reading.

(It's just fanfic. I own nothing)

1/3

Fujioka Haruhi was the only daughter of Fujioka Ryoji (Ranka) – a member of Royal Congress. She was thrust into an unwilling engagement with Ootori Kyouya, the third son of the King's prime advisor. He was also the youngest General of the country. She – a beautiful 18- year-old girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair, he – a handsome 20- year-old man with a tall building and black hair, they made a perfect couple, except for one thing

"WHAT? ENGAGE? I have never met him before and you want me to MARRY him?" Haruhi shouted at her father when he told her about the engagement.

"But darling, he is a good man and he attractive too" Ranka was hiding behind a pillar to avoid the death glare of his daughter

"I DON'T CARE. I will marry the man I love and I never accept this arranged marriage EVER" She began throw as much as pillow she could reach toward him.

"But The King blessed this marriage. He even wants to be our honor guest at the wedding" said Ranka softly

"It's your fault" She turned her back at him. Ranka stood straight up, adjusted his clothes

"No more talk about this topic. My decision is final. Prepare yourself for the wedding. Kyouya-kun and his soldiers are at the front line to defend our homeland. As soon as he comes back with victory, the wedding will be held. Don't worry. It'll be only matter of time before this war ends."

He turned on his heel, left angry Haruhi behind then ordered the servant to lock her room. He knew his daughter too well; she would try everything to get out of this marriage, even running away.

That night, at Fujioka's resident, the alarm bell rang loudly. Someone stole a horse and broke out through the back gate. Ranka immediately knew what was happening. He burst out in Haruhi's room. There was no sight of his precious daughter. On her dressing table, he saw a pile of her brown hair.

"My dear daughter, what have you done?"

Outside the castle, a person wearing a black suit rode the horse toward the dark forest as fast as possible. It was Haruhi.

_**Flashback**_

She took a pair of scissors and cut one by one curl until her hair was short and she looked just like a man. Then, taking a cloth in her hand, Haruhi wrapped it around her chest, tied it tightly to make sure she was totally flattened. After putting on her black suit, she pulled out her luggage and dropped it to the ground then soon threw herself out the window. She snuck in the stable to steal a horse and ran away

_**End flashback **_

Now she cared about nothing. All she wanted was the horse ran faster and faster so that she wouldn't be caught

"Father, I'm so sorry. But I can't let you decide my life. I am going to find him. I will meet Ootori Kyouya and tell him to cancel this engagement. This is the best solution for all of us."

The horse took her deep into the forest. They ran all night long through it. When a forest trail was in sight they stopped for resting under a big tree. It was at the crack of dawn and Haruhi drifted off. Suddenly, she woke up because of some noise. There were footsteps on dried leaves. She instinctively reached for the rein of her horse. The footsteps became closer. Haruhi felt terrible butterflies in her stomach. Her legs seemed weaker then she stumbled on a stone and fell. From a dense bush in front of her, emerged five fierce men. Each of them had a sword and some daggers. 'Damn, the first day being out of the castle, I bump into a gang of robbers' She thought.

"Well, well, well… what do we get here?"

"A skinny boy"

"What are you doing alone in this forest, little prat?"

Once they took one step closer, she backed off until they cornered her. One of them reached for her luggage and laughed roughly but she didn't/couldn't resist. 'I'm gonna die' was all she could think at that moment. Suddenly, there was someone swinging above them. And just in one blink, five robbers were knocked out on the ground. Haruhi hadn't recovered from the shock yet. Appeared in front of her two men (or one tall dark-hair man and a blond boy)

"Are you ok?" said the little boy in the sweetest voice she ever had heard

"Y-yes"

The boy grinning from ear to ear helped her get back on her feet again while the tall man stood till and kept a blank face.

"So what are you doing here? This forest is very dangerous. There are not only gangs of robbers but also the enemy's soldiers" he said while picking the luggage up and handing it to her.

"I-I …" Haruhi stuttered, She still wondered if she could trust these people or not

"Don't worry. We're good people, ne Takashi?" The blond tilted his head and gave his friend a quick look

"Ah" The tall man spoke. Somehow, these men really put her mind at ease

"I'm going to the Royal's boot camp" Haruhi told the truth

"Errrrrrrr ….?" The boy cried surprisingly while the tall man's face showed no emotion

"What?"

"But no girl is allowed to go to the boot camp." His words made her startled, Haruhi coughed lightly. These people were so sharp that they knew she was a girl at first sight unlike those stupid robbers.

"I AM a man" she said in a lower voice.

The blond examined her from head to toe then smiled

"Don't try to lie us. You 100 percent are a girl. Why do you want to go to there?"

Haruhi sighed. There was no use in lying anymore. Anyway, she told them where she wanted to go and they seemed trustful enough to tell them her whole story.

"So you want to meet General Ootori to tell him not to accept the engagement?" The boy asked after hearing the story

"Basically, yes" She left out a deep breath

"And you know that only men are in the camp."

"That's the reason why I disguise myself as a man. I can't believe that you realize me so soon" She said sadly

"Well, I think we can help …" the boy tapped his chin; he narrowed his eyes a little.

"You can help me?" Haruhi hopefully raised her eyebrows

"Um … I and Takashi work at the boot camp, we can help you get in there and hide your true gender. But …" Haruhi listened carefully "But you have to approach the General and talk to him all by yourself. We won't help you with that because there are a few very strict rules in the army camp, you know"

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much" Haruhi said cheerfully with a wide grin

"And what's your name?"

"Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi"

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi" he looked at the tall man who stayed silent during the whole conversation.

"So Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, nice to meet you"

"Oh, just call us Hani and Mori. Nice to meet you, Haru-chan. Can I call you Haru-chan?"

"Yes, whatever you like. And what do you do at the camp?"

"We are physicians. We treat ill and injured soldiers"

"Oh. My mother was a clinician and I know a little medicine. I think I can help you"

"That's great. You will be our new trainee. We'll work together. Usa-chan will love it" They started their journey to the camp and chatting happily.

"Who is Usa-chan?"

"My lovely bunny"

"Um … Hani-san. How old are you?"

"I'm 22 and Takashi is 22, too"

"Really? So I must call you Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai"

The ride to the camp seemed very smooth. They met no robbers or problem and just two days later, they reached it. Haruhi was surprised that Hani and Mori were respected by the soldiers as if they were in a high position. However, when she asked about it, they just said they were normal physicians. Ootori Kyouya was not in the camp. He and his commander squad were in an important negotiation and just came back after few days. This helped Haruhi have time to get on well with the military life and think about how to approach him.

"Hani-senpai how is Ootori Kyouya?" Haruhi asked when she cut some leaves into pieces

"General Ootori? He is a good man; he usually orders the kitchen to bake some special cakes for me. I hope he will buy me some cakes when he comes back from the meeting. Do you like cakes, Haru-chan? I can share with you."

"Oh" Haruhi rolled her eyes, after some days living with Hani, she knew he has an obsession with Usa-chan and Cakes "You have a very interesting point of view in judging the others. And no, I don't like cakes"

"Ah, Haru-chan, someone has told me that General would return tonight or tomorrow morning. You will meet him soon" Hani smiled widely and bounced to his cousin to help him with some kinds of medicine.

"I just can't wait to see him" Haruhi muttered and kept chopping

If there was something extremely inconvenient in military life, it was bathing, especially for Haruhi. She hardly fought a private bathroom or a secret place to take a bath in this camp. She had to wait to the very late at night to have a wash and it was very cold. Luckily, she came across a lake when she wandering around. The lake was quite far from the camp so it seemed deserted. It also had some bushes nearby. It was perfect. That night was the first night she decided to have a bath at that lake. At the time she managed to sneak out there, the view was breathtaking. The lake glinted in the moonlight and around the bushes there were some firefly. After gaping at the view for some minutes, she took off her clothes then got into the lake. The cool water made her muscle relaxed. Splashing water blithely, she was enjoying herself. Suddenly, there was a male voice:

"What are you doing here?"

Can you guess who he is? Haha. See you in the next chapter.

À bien tôt ^^


	2. Chapter 2

1.5/3

The cool water made her muscle relaxed. Splashing water blithely, she was enjoying herself. Suddenly, there was a male voice:

"What are you doing here?"

Haruhi froze. She swung her head round to see who was there; standing on the shore was a tall man with dark hair but he wasn't Mori. Even it was a moonlit night; she couldn't see his face clearly. She immediately dipped herself into the water. She wanted to scream but no word was able to leave her throat.

"A-are you a girl?" he grunted his eyes kept gazing at her.

Haruhi panicked. He knew she was a girl. She was in danger. Where were Hani and Mori? They wouldn't rescue her this time. She had to do something, do something quick. She cleared her throat nervously before beginning speaking

"W-would you mind t-turning back? I-I must put my clothes on"

Cautiously, he turned away. Haruhi gazed at him then gingerly swam ashore. Grapping her clothes, she pulled it on quickly. Before putting all her clothes on, she noticed he, still turning his back on her, seemed absent. She thought it was her chance so she ran. When she just took some steps, a strong hand gripped her wrist

"Don't try to escape. Why can a girl like you be here?" He growled in a dangerous voice.

"Let me go" She struggled to get free but it was no use. His grip became tighter

"Answer me" he roared

Her mind was full of dread. She used her free hand to give him a punch on his eyes. It wasn't a strong punch but the shock made him stumble back. She could feel his hold looser. Haruhi bent down a little, picked a stone up in a trice then attacked him on the head. He fell on the ground, became unconscious. As soon as getting free from him, Haruhi ran her best toward the camp.

Despite reaching her tent, Haruhi's heart still beat crazily in her rib cage. Now she was lost in a brainstorm 'He saw me. He knows I'm a girl. Who is he anyway? Is he a soldier? I'm going to be busted. Wait wait, I hit him. Is he dead? Oh no, now I'm a murder. What am I going to do?" She paced up and down nervously

"Haru-chan" Hani's voice made her jump.

"H-hani-senpai" She stuttered

"Haru-chan, are you ok? You look pale. Are you sick?" Hani asked concernedly

"No. I'm fine" She shook her head "I'm totally fine"

"O…k" Hani said doubly then he changed into his cute sweet voice "The General was back. Tomorrow Takashi and I will meet him. Just want to inform you" A wide smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Hani-senpai" Haruhi smiled slightly

"So sleep tight" Hani turned on his heel

"Good night senpai" Haruhi mumbled "Ah, wait" She called him back

"Yes?"

"Um … Do you think there are any robbers wandering around?"

"Don't worry Haru-chan" He said cheerily "This is Royal boot camp, it's near the battlefield. There is not even a civilian. Just our soldiers I'm sure."

She said goodbye to him then soon climbed into her bed. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of the man, his voice appeared in her head. She crazily worried all night long. When the sunlight kissed the ground, Haruhi decided to come back to the lake in order to see if that man still was there or not. She stepped quietly behind the trees. On getting the lake, there was no sight of a body. She left out a breath that she kept for a long time.

'At least he's alive. If he was dead, there would be an alarm in the camp. But now he knows I'm a girl, I'll be busted in a short space of time or he didn't see my face clearly or he had amnesia that he forgets everything that happened' She thought while walking back to the camp.

At the medical tent, she didn't find Hani and Mori "Ah, yes. They have to meet Ootori Kyouya. But why does he want to meet them when he has come back? Is he ill? No. If he had been ill, he would have to meet them last night. Are Hani and Mori just normal physicians?" Haruhi confused, she seemed not to think anymore about the accident last night. She began working. While chopping some plants, she heard someone talking outside the tent

"I can't believe the meeting today ends so soon. I mean the latest lasted 3 hours. Do you think Kyouya-senpai is sick?" Said a person.

'Kyouya-senpai? Does he mention Ootori Kyouya?' Haruhi thought. She listened to them carefully.

"His face. Haha. Ok. Think about his face. Haha. I can't help laughing. Haha" the other laughed out loud.

"Hikaru, stop laughing. You shouldn't laugh at his pain like that"

"Haha. Please, Kaoru. Haha. Let me … Haha. You know I tried not to laugh during the meeting. Haha. Look at him. Even the bruise on his eye is behind the glasses but he looks just like a panda. Hahaha" the person called Hikaru said. Haruhi poked her head out of the tent and saw two orange heads. They were twins.

"Can you believe he tripped on a stone and had that bruise?" Kaoru asked

"Who cares? The thing I can't believe is Tono dared to ask him how he had that bruise. I thought he would turned into The Demon Lord and murdered all of us"

"Talk about Tono. See who is coming" One of the twins swung his head at a blond walking straight to them.

"HIKARU. KAORU" the blond cried

"Oh, hello Tono. How are you?" The twins sang in unison

"'How are you?' is all you can say? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COFFEE?"

"Nothing" they said in an innocent voice but grinned mischievously

"So how do I have these itching red nodules?" The blond showed them his arm "Now, I must have Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai look over them"

"Let me examine them" Haruhi walked out and said to them

Three men turned to Haruhi and stared at her "And who are you?" The blond asked

"I am? Ah, I'm the new trainee of Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai" She smiled warmly

"I think we have new toy, Kaoru" "Yeah" the twins came closer to her, threw their arms over her shoulder "I'm Hitachiin Hikaru" "And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru" "We're General's second-in-commands" They finished together

"What? I'm General's second-in-command" The blond pulled the twins off Haruhi and stood in front of her "Hello rookie, I'm Suoh Tamaki. I'm vice-General and also General's best friend. I know you are envying my beauty. I feel so guilty because God blesses me too much…" He kept blathering something that Haruhi couldn't understand so she interrupted

"Suoh-san, I think you want me to look over your arm"

"Ah, yes" Tamaki stopped talking and rolled his sleeve up. Haruhi touched his nodules. When Tamaki felt the brush of her cool hand on his skin, he blushed. Haruhi noticed it

"Er … Suoh-san, your face reddens. Do you have a fever?"

"N-No" Tamaki turned away to hide his face. The twins chuckled. Haruhi blinked then she walked in the tent to take a bag of medicine

"It's just an allergic reaction. No need to worry. Take this medicine at mealtime and drink a lot of water; your nodules will vanish" She smiled

"T-thanks" Tamaki muttered

"You're welcome, Suoh-san"

"J-just Tamaki" His face became redder, which made the twins laugh loudly. Tamaki gave them a death glare then chased them around.

'They are so strange' Haruhi thought 'They seem very close to Ootori that makes me wonder if he is just like them'

An hour later, Hani and Mori came back to the medical tent. Mori hold some boxes of cake (of course they were for Hani)

"Haru-chan, I heard that you helped Tama-chan with his allergy" Hani said

"Yes, senpai. Is there any problem?"

"No. I just want to say 'Well done'. So Haru-chan" Haruhi stopped and looked at Hani "Kyou-chan was back. Do you have any plan to talk with him?"

"Not yet, senpai. But I think I must tell you something"

Haruhi told Hani and Mori about her accident at the lake. Oddly, Hani and Mori didn't show any emotion. They just exchanged each other some implicit looks. Haruhi thought they knew something she didn't know. However, she didn't bother asking them. When she finished, Hani said

"So, you don't have to worry too much. If he had wanted to bust you, there would be a throughout investigation now"

"Do you think he know me?"

"Maybe yes or maybe not. I don't know. But I'm sure you will be fine" He smiled happily at her.

Days went by and there was no sign that anyone knew her secret. She seemed more relaxed. She still helped Hani and Mori at medical tent. Hikaru and Kaoru usually visited her. They were annoying sometimes but now the twins and she became friends. They told her their stories at battlefield. Meanwhile, Tamaki acted ridiculously. He went to the tent to find her for no reason. Sometimes Haruhi saw him shooting at her a sneaky look. Above all, she didn't have any chance to meet Kyouya. All she knew about him was through the twins and Tamaki's stories

"Kyouya-senpai is known as The Shadow King, The demon Lord. He had very bad temper when he is woken up early" Hikaru said

"He is cold, strict, calculating and cunning, always wants to control. Well, he is our General anyways, the best General" Kaoru added

"Everything you two have said just the outside. Inside, he is a caring, thoughtful and sensitive, a person thirsting for love" Tamaki said dreamily

"Thirsting for love?" The twins quoted him "Are you dramatic again, Tono? Do you need any medicine from Haruhi? Maybe love-sick pill or the gayness cure?" The twins teased Tamaki. They always made fun of Tamaki like that and it would end up with chaos. Haruhi rolled her eyes at them

BOOM … BOOM … BOOM

Haruhi startled "What's that noise?" She asked

"It is …", "The alert" The twins answered

"They are going to attack us." Tamaki said seriously then turned to the twins "Let's go, you guys"

"Yes, sir" Then, three of them left hurriedly. Haruhi saw soldiers leaving the camp and didn't notice Mori was running toward her

"We have to prepare" Mori's voice pulled her out of her thought. She nodded to him then together they prepared hot water, clean bandages, stretchers … This was the first time Haruhi had to deal with real injured soldiers. There would be a lot of blood and screams of pain. But the fact was more terrible than her expect. Blood was everywhere. There were even body parts. She strained every nerve to treat them. Suddenly, a soldier burst in on the tent

"Hani-sama, General … General got hurt"

Hani stopped what he was doing, took his emergency kit then turned to Haruhi

"Haru-chan, come with me. Takashi can take care of them"

She immediately ran up to Hani. She had never seen Hani's serious face before. While running to the General's tent, Hani asked the soldier

"Report, Kasanoda-kun "

"He was shot by a sniper. The arrow is still on his chest. There isn't any blood from the wound but he is unconscious" The soldier said nervously

Hani didn't ask any more. As soon as they reached the tent, he examined the wound.

"It isn't bleeding" He stated. His eyes kept looking at Kyouya's injury

"Does that mean …?" Haruhi asked

"Yes, the arrowhead was poisoned" He narrowed his eyes "We must pull the arrow out and then see what kind of poison it is, after that we can know which the best antidote is"

"It'll take time, senpai. What if he can't wait or what if there isn't antidote? He … he gonna d-die?" Her voice trembled

"Don't say nonsense thing." Hani snapped "He will be fine. Give me a bandage"

Haruhi handed him then turned her look from the wound to the unconscious man lying immobile on his bed. In a second, Hani pulled the arrow out from his chest. He whimpered because of the pain. There was a little blood. Hani examined the arrowhead carefully. His face became darker. This seemed bad. Haruhi felt her stomach twisted. She gazed at Hani, waited for his words.

"So?"

"This poison's antidote, I and Takashi have studied it for years"

"And?" Haruhi asked hopefully

"We almost find it out, at this moment there are two options left to experiment. This antidote only works on human. There could be risk and we couldn't find anyone voluntary." Hani's voice was low and depressed

Haruhi's mind couldn't process every word Hani had said. "What will we do now?" She asked in confusion.

"There are two options. Give him the antidote; if it's right he will survive; if it's wrong, he will die. He'll have a fifty-fifty chance. Or experiment it on a volunteer right now because we only have one hour before the poison kills him"

Haruhi was clear. She gazed at the injured man. In her mind now, he wasn't a General, he wasn't her reluctant fiancé, he was a victim shot by a poisoned arrow and he was the dying she wanted to cure.

"Experiment it on me, senpai" she uttered

Hani gave her a confused look "Haru-chan, are you sure? It's a fifty-fifty chance, you may die."

"We can't let him die. He must live for sake of our Kingdom." Haruhi was determined to take risk "Don't worry senpai, I have been lucky since I was in my mother's belly" She smiled slightly. Hani just nodded then prepared for the experiment. Haruhi took the poison then soon she had her antidote injection. She felt dizzy first then it was tender as if she was burnt on fire. She recalled her mother. She was the best clinician but she died when she experimented an antidote on herself just like Haruhi was doing 'Mother in heaven, this is what you felt when you was dying?' She thought then all she knew was everything was blacked out.

Well, I think this story will be longer than my intention. Anyway, thanks for your reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

2/3

There was noise, a disturbing noise

"Do you think he will be ok?"

"Hani-senpai said he would wake up after 3 hours. That means now"

"But he looks like a skinny weak boy."

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Tono"

Haruhi's eyelids moved. She opened her eyes a little. It was too bright so she raised her hand to rub her eyes. Standing near her bed, she saw, was three men Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru

"You're awake, Haruhi" They sang happily

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Looking around, she asked nervously and she sat up

"No, you're not dead" "You're alive and it was you who saved the General" The twins grinned widely

"You're so brave. I'm so proud of you" Tamaki's eyes were tearful. He sat on the edge of her bed, was going to pull her in a hug but Haruhi quickly leaned to the right so he just hugged the air. The twins let out a loud guffaw.

"Sorry, Haruhi. Tono always likes hugging others when he's in a good mood" Kaoru explained then they pulled Tamaki out of Haruhi's bed.

"What's about Ootori Kyouya? Is he ok?" Haruhi suddenly remembered the injured General

"He's fine. He came round an hour ago but he needs some rest so he is sleeping now" Hikaru said and Haruhi left out a sigh of relief

"Well it isn't your right manner to call him Ootori Kyouya, Haruhi. If you call like that in front of him, you may be taken to the dark chamber" Kaoru said complainingly

"Kyouya won't punish Haruhi just because he calls him informally" Tamaki snapped "Especially, little brave Haruhi saved his life, you will be awarded. What do you want to be awarded, Haruhi?" Tamaki said merrily

"I don't care about award" Haruhi shrugged

"No one doesn't like award" they whined

Unannounced, a soldier emerged from the entrance of her tent. That was the soldier called Kasanoda. He saluted Tamaki and the twins then turned to Haruhi and said

"Haruhi, Hani-sama told you to have the General taken the bowl of medicine he had prepared at the medical tent. He also gave you this note" Kasanoda handed her the note then left. Haruhi looked over the note in which Hani prescribed some pills for Kyouya

"Where is Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai?" She asked

"They left the camp" Tamaki said calmly

"What? There are a lot of injured soldiers here; they are physicians; how can they leave?" Haruhi asked in a surprised voice

"They are not only physicians" "They are our high advisors" The twins said

"Sometimes they do secret missions for Kyouya, too" Tamaki added.

Haruhi widened eyes, so they weren't normal physicians. Hani even called Tam-chan, Kyou-chan; that means they were on familiar terms. 'Well, good thing to know' Haruhi thought. She stood up and walked toward the entrance

"What are you doing, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"As Hani-senpai said, I must have Ooto-er- General taken the medicine" She answered softly

"But he is sleeping, Haruhi" said Kaoru panicky

"I will wake him up. He must take it every hour" She patiently explained

"He isn't The Low Pressure Evil Lord for nothing" "He has very very bad temper when he wakes up" "Just be careful, ok?" Three of them warned her in worried voice.

Haruhi didn't care much about it. When she reached his tent, he was sleeping tranquilly. Haruhi never saw a man sleeping so peacefully like this before. She bent down, leaned forward to watch him clearer. He had a raven hair, furry eyebrows and a straight nose. She just wondered what his eyes looked like. Instinctively, Haruhi laid her hand on his forehead to check the temperature. Suddenly, a hand gripped her wrist. He opened his eyes. Those black ones looked straight into hers as if he could see through her soul. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

A bad aura rose around his head. Haruhi froze. She couldn't say a word as though she swallowed her own tongue. He slowly sat up, gave her a dead glare 'Is he going to eat me alive?' She thought.

"Who are you?" howled Kyouya.

"I-I bring you the medicine from Hani-senpai" She stuttered quietly

He seemed totally awake when she mentioned Hani; gradually his grip loosened. He looked over the bowl on a table nearby

"The medicine" said Kyouya in a low voice. As the realization hit her, Haruhi quickly handed it to him. Taking the medicine, Kyouya coughed slightly. The wound probably made him hurt again so he breathed roughly. Turning the look on her, he asked "You are?"

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, the new trainee of Hani and Mori-senpai" Kyouya raised his eyebrows a little

"It was you who volunteered to take the experiment?" He asked in a less dangerous voice

"Yes" Kyouya gazed at her, expected something "Sir, yes sir" She added immediately. Kyouya put his feet on the ground so now he could sit on the edge of his bed.

"So, what do you want as your award?" He smirked

"I don't need award" She shook her head

"Haven't think about it, have you? Ok, when you find out what you want, just tell me. I can give it to you as the award for your bravery. Do you have anything to tell me?"

"You must take these pills every hour" She put some bags on the table

"Ok, anything else?"

"No – sir"

"You need to improve your military manner, young man. Now you are dismissed" Kyouya stated in a cold voice

"Er- Goodbye, sir" Haruhi left.

As soon as getting out of the tent, Haruhi left out a deep breath as if she had returned from the hell. 'That person's so cold, so scary. I can't believe he would become my husband one day. Er- what am I thinking? I go to here to tell him to break the engagement. How can I say to the Demon lord about that? Think, Haruhi, think' Haruhi mumbled on the way to her tent. At the end of the day, Hani and Mori came back from their mission

"Haru-channnn" Hani sang happily

"Hani-senpai" Haruhi greeted him

"How do you feel now?" He tilted his head cutely

"Very good, senpai" He smiled at him and Mori and Mori just nodded

"Thank god, you have luck, Haru-chan. I couldn't imagine what it would be if you took the wrong antidote. Ah, did you get my message?"

"Yes, senpai. I brought him the medicine and he took it"

"Have you told him yet?" Hani blinked

"Tell what?" Haruhi seemed confused

"Well, the engagement" he whispered

"Not yet" she sighed "I can't go to his tent and say I'm his fiancée, right?"

"Ok. From now on you'll bring the medicine to him so take your time" Hani winked at her then they continued their usual work.

The next days, Haruhi had chance to meet Kyouya at his tent but she couldn't say any other word because he kept being busy: meeting with the commander squad, reading books, sleeping (She didn't dare to wake him up again) And Kyouya, he just nodded, said "Thank you" and "Dismiss" to her with the voice cold as ice. Until the last day he had to take the medicine, he looked up from his book

"Have you found out what you want yet, Fujioka?"

"No, sir" She said shyly. Kyouya walked toward the table, stood next to her then took his pills

"It has been a long time and I feel sorry that I haven't given you your award" Haruhi blinked as he didn't say in his cold voice

"Well, no need to" She took one step; stumbling on her shoelace, she tripped. Expecting to fall on the ground, she shut her eyes. But suddenly, she felt a strong arm held her waist. Her eyes opened and she saw Kyouya holding her and his face was just an inch far from hers. She could feel her cheek heating. He loosened his hold; let her stand on her feet again

"Thank you, sir" She muttered

"Be more careful next time, you're dismissed" He turned away. She left hurriedly, ran as fast as possible to her tent. Putting a hand on her chest, she wondered 'Why is my heart drumming in my rib cage?"

That night, when she helped Hani and Mori at the medical tent, Kasanoda appeared and told the General wanted to meet her. In the surprise of her, Hani and Mori, Haruhi followed him to the tent of Kyouya.

"You want to meet me, sir?" She asked in confusion

Kyouya walked forward, stood in front of her, leaned down so that his nose was near her neck. He smelled her? He smirked and whispered to her ear

"You smell really good" His low voice sent chills down her spine

"Excuse me?" She blinked

Kyouya immediately stood straight up, turned his back on her

"GUARDS" He bellowed then two big strong soldiers emerged from the entrance "Arrest him". Haruhi was dumbfounded and didn't know what was happening. In one blink, the soldiers took her arm then dragged her out of the tent. Having not recovered from the shock, Haruhi heard the twins' voice

"Haruhi?" "Haruhi, what happened?" Before she could answer the soldiers led her toward the jail then threw her in one cell, locked her up. A second later, the twins rushed to her

"Haruhi, what happened?" "What have you done?" They asked

"I don't know" She said nervously "I haven't done anything. He smelled me then arrested me" She couldn't believe her ears when she said those words

"He arrested you because you stink?" Hikaru raised his voice

"Hikaru" Kaoru whined, gave his brother a glare

"What? Just kidding" Hikaru shrugged

"There is no time for kidding, Hikaru"

"He said I smelled good" Haruhi interrupted

"It's weird" "So unlike Kyouya-senpai" The twins exchanged each other a nervous glance

"Hikaru, you stay here with Haruhi. I'll go and ask Kyouya-senpai about it" Hikaru nodded then Kaoru left the jail.

"Hikaru, what is going on?" Haruhi's voice trembled

"Don't worry. If you do nothing wrong, you will be fine. Kyouya-senpai is cold, strict sometimes evil but very reasonable"

"I do nothing wrong" she stated 'except for being a girl' Haruhi shuddered at that thought. 'He didn't know I'm a girl, did he? So what is the reason for having told I smelled good?' Haruhi almost lost in her mind then she asked

"What is the most severe punishment, Hikaru? Is it the death penalty?"

"No, we don't have the death penalty. The most severe one is going to the dark chamber"

"What is the dark chamber?" Haruhi asked curiously

"It's a chamber. Once you go to there, you'll never get out. No one knows what happens in there." Hikaru leaned toward Haruhi, whispered "There was one soldier punished in the dark chamber. Sometimes at mid night we can still hear his screams" Haruhi went pale. That was the most horror thing she had ever been told. They heard some footsteps.

"Kyouya-senpai" Hikaru looked at man standing near the exit

"Get out, Hikaru" Kyouya grunted that made Haruhi get goose bumps

"But…" Hikaru hesitated

"I said OUT" Hikaru immediately got on his feet and walked out, left Haruhi and Kyouya alone. Kyouya came closer to her then said

"Very well, Fujioka. Very well." He smirked "Hani, Mori-senpai- my respected advisors, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru – my commander squad, they all pleaded for you. What have you done to them? Are you charming them?" Haruhi stared at him "Do you know the reason why I arrest you?" Kyouya shot her a glare

"No, sir" she muttered

"Let me tell you one story of mine" He turned away "I have a favorite place where I usually take a walk when I'm stressful. It's a quiet, peaceful place – _the lake." _Haruhi froze, that Kyouya emphasized 'the lake' made her speechless. He continued "About a month ago, I saw a girl there. Can you believe that? A _girl_ was wandering near the Royal camp. She even attacked me when I asked her who she is. Unfortunately, she escaped. I silently investigated her identity because I knew for sure she just stayed in this camp. Of course, there wasn't any clue until this morning - when I held you. You have a very good smell. I wondered if I had sensed that smell before. Yes, it's a _girlish_ smell _just like her. _Do you have anything to tell me, young lady?" He asked with a mock grin. Haruhi just glared at the ground. "Tell me you are a spy. Are you spying on us?" He growled in a dangerous voice "Answer me"

"No, I am not. I am not a spy" Haruhi said with tearful eyes. She couldn't think clearly. Her mind was blank and she felt like a mouse trapped in a cat's claws

"Ok. Hani and Mori used their lives to guarantee you're not a spy" His voice calmed down a little "They said they rescued you from a gang of robbers on the way back to the camp. They knew your true gender but they let you in because you begged them. Why is a girl like you so keen on working at a camp? What is your real reason?"

"I want to find my fiancé" Haruhi uttered. Yes. It was time to tell the truth. Anyway, he knew her gender. There was no need to lie anymore. But, what if he didn't believe her. She didn't have anything to prove herself as his fiancée. He would think she lied and punish her. Or he would write a letter to ask her father. If her father knew, he would take her home and never would the engagement be broken. No, she ought to not tell him the truth.

"So touching" Kyouya smirked in amusement "Name your fiancé and I'll let you go, leave this camp"

"I can't" Looking at him, Haruhi stated certainly

"What?" Kyouya seemed surprise because no one dared to tell him like that

"I won't tell his name and I don't want to leave. Please let me stay"

"Now you are bidding me to let you stay?" He raised his eyebrows "Do you know where you are and who you are talking to?"

"You promised to give me anything I want as the award for saving your life. You're the General. You must keep your word. I want to stay here as a medical trainee. I will keep my gender in secret so no one will know and no rule will be broken" She said boldly. It seemed all her fear was blown up to the air. Kyouya gazed at her, showed no emotion then he laughed loudly

"Very brave as a girl like you, I must say. What about your fiancé?"

"He hasn't known me yet. It's an arranged engagement. He even doesn't recognize me when I stand in front of him. I just want to see him from a distance. I promise you the day he knows I'm his fiancée will be the day I leave this camp"

"No. The day anyone except for Hani, Mori and me knows you're a girl will be the day your fiancé goes to the dark chamber. Even you tell me his name or not I'll find it out one day. Remember it. You don't want, because of your craziness, one man to die, right?" He folded his arms "Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it'll be interesting."

He said one last word then left. Haruhi fell on the ground because she couldn't stand firm anymore 'Is that over? I can stay?' She left out a sigh of relief then a soldier came in and opened the cell for her. It was one month living in this camp and she had to face so much difficulty even the death. When Haruhi reached her tent, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru were waiting for her. They asked her eagerly, Haruhi lied that Kyouya misunderstood she was a spy but when he knew she was innocent, he released her. After that, she said to them she needed to rest so they came back to their tents. Until she climbed on the bed, she remembered she hadn't met Hani and Mori. She rushed to the medical tent and just saw Hani being there. He was sobbing

"Hani-senpai" She called quietly. Hani looked up with his tearful eyes

"Haru-chan, you *hiccup* are *hiccup* released?"

"Yes. Are you ok? What has Ootori Kyouya done to you? Where is Mori-senpai?" Looking around the tent, she noticed Mori wasn't there

"I'm ok. I'm glad that you're released. Kyou-chan just did his job. He didn't want to punish us like this. Wahhh…" He burst out crying and threw himself onto her in a hug.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Haruhi asked concernedly

"No. He forbade me to eat cake in a month and Takashi won't see me in 2 weeks. Poor Takashi, we have never been apart so long like that before" Haruhi sighed. 'Are those really punishments?' She thought. But she ran her hand up and down Hani's back to comfort him as comforting her little brother. Some minutes later, Hani lightened up

"So what happened between you and him?"

Haruhi told him what happened. Hani just sighed

"I can't tell this is the good or the bad thing. When Kyou-chan said he bet it would be interesting, there would be something interesting for him. So you should be careful and tell him you're his fiancée soon"

That night Haruhi couldn't sleep. What Hani said sang in her head. Hani looked like a child, he was childlike, too but every word of his was very wise and sensible. He wasn't Kyouya's advisor for nothing. The next days, Haruhi became more and more careful, especially when she was near Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. The closer they became, the more body contact they had. She didn't come back to the lake again. She had to wash herself very late at night even though it was freezing cold. There also were some attacks from the enemy and she used to treat the injured soldiers. At the latest attack, Tamaki got hurt. He had a large cut on his back and lost a lot of blood. While Haruhi was helping him stop bleeding, a man burst in

"Tamaki, are you ok?" It was Kyouya. He appeared to have come back from the battlefield because he hadn't taken off his armor. This was the first time Haruhi had seen his nervous face. Kyouya glanced at her then turned to unconscious Tamaki

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine. But he lost too much blood so it'll take time to completely recover"

He regained his emotionless face again, didn't look at her, he said "Please take care of him" then he left.

'He isn't a cold-blooded evil after all' Haruhi thought.

Tamaki's wound was gradually healing up. He seemed very happy to have Haruhi treated him (too happy). He sometimes said silly things that Haruhi couldn't understand

"Haruhi, sometimes I feel my heart beats very fast. Do you think it is a disease?"

"Disease? I'm not sure. When do you have that feeling?"

"When … When … I look at someone" Tamaki stuttered

"Oh, that's weird. You should ask Hani and Mori senpai. Because that the heart beats too fast is a sign of bad health"

"So you think it is illness. Can it be curable?"

"I said I'm not sure" Tamaki was a funny, optimistic, thoughtful person and a drama queen at the same time. But Haruhi could handle him so well because he was very like her father at home. Haruhi also had some chances to meet Kyouya again when he came to see Tamaki

"Do you feel any better?" Kyouya asked Tamaki concernedly

"Of course, Haruhi was very good" Tamaki gave him a look that made Haruhi's cheeks went slightly pink "About the agreement …" They exchanged some words about the battle. When Haruhi left, Kyouya bid Tamaki goodbye then followed her

"Thank you for taking care of Tamaki" He said coldly. Haruhi stopped and waited for him "That's my job" She replied bluntly

"You make me wonder if Tamaki is your fiancé" He walked straight, didn't looked at her

"What? He isn't …"

"I know. If Tamaki has a fiancée, he will tell me immediately" He smirked "But the look he gave you, well …" Kyouya tried to find a right word to say

"How is that look? Is there any pro… Achoo" Haruhi sneezed

"Are you sick?" Kyouya stopped walking, gazed at her

"Do you care?" Haruhi snapped

"Of course not" Kyouya smirked "But if you spread your illness to Tamaki or the others, it'll be your fault" He walked away with his hands in his pockets

Very late that night, when Haruhi went to the bathroom, she was very surprised at a bucket of warm water in there. She smiled 'Hani and Mori-senpai are so thoughtful'

In the days Tamaki was off sick, the twins seemed sad because they didn't have anyone to tease (Haruhi had to take care of Tamaki, too). One day, Haruhi was working at the medical tent; the twins burst in then dragged her out

"Let's play a game" They sang in unison.


	4. Chapter 4:

2.5/3

"Let's play a game" They sang in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru please don't say we play which-one-is-Hikaru game again." Haruhi rolled her eyes when they dragged her to their tent "I know it for sure that is …"

"Who said we play that game" Hikaru smiled evilly. Kaoru looked around to make sure no one overheard them then he whispered

"We will sneak in the enemy's camp?"

"Are you going to spy them?" Haruhi asked surprised

"We're commander" "We have spies doing their jobs" The twins answered

"So what are you up to?"

"We'll poison their water supply" they chorused. Haruhi blinked. The twins saw that she hadn't understood them. They continued "Can you see this red point …" They patiently explained their plan for her.

"Ok. I got it. But why do we have to do it. I mean you have spies, right?"

"Because it's our little game" they said together "Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai haven't known about it" "If we succeed, it'll be a surprise for them" They grinned from ear to ear

"WHAT? You think this whole plan is just a game?" said Haruhi loudly

"Shhh…" they put a finger on their lips "It's a secret"

"And why do I have to play your game?" Haruhi seemed annoyed

"You are the only one who can use those poisons" "And if you don't play with us, we'll tell everyone your secret" The word "secret" like a brick hit Haruhi's head. Her stomach clenched

"M-my s-secret?" Haruhi stuttered anxiously

"Yes, your secret" The twins grinned evilly because they knew they had won. After agreeing to join them, Haruhi left their tent with a lifeless face

'They know. They know my secret. How could they…? Oh, forget it. What will Kyouya do if they tell him? I promised … I …. He'll kill me. No, he will eat me alive…' She sunk in thought. Was there any use telling Hani and Mori? Could they help her? No. They helped her too much. This time she had to deal with it herself. The twins knew her secret but they hadn't told anyone. Maybe… maybe they would keep it like Hani and Mori when she said to them the truth. She was their friend, anyway. She even told them apart when no one did.

That night, when the moon rose over the top of the highest tree, Hikaru and Kaoru met Haruhi at the back gate. Kaoru lifted her up on his horse. There were only two horses so she had to share the ride with him. They rode along an old trail, through trees and bushes.

"Kaoru, about my secret …" Haruhi whispered while sitting behind him

"Don't worry Haruhi. We promise you we won't tell anyone" Kaoru chuckled a little

"But … how can you know?" Haruhi murmured

"We heard some soldiers' talk and we saw you going to the bathroom at mid night. Bend down" They ducked down because of an overhanging branch.

"What?" Haruhi cried surprised 'What is he talking about?' she thought 'Other soldiers know my secret too?'

"They wondered why Kyouya-senpai told them to prepare a bucket of hot water at the bathroom after everyone had taken their baths." said Kaoru patiently "Once we saw you going to there at midnight; we know those buckets were prepared for you. Why do you have to take your bath so late, anyway?"

Haruhi's mind tried to proceed what Kaoru was saying "Which secret of mine are you talking about, Kaoru?"

"It's you who used those buckets, isn't it? Why did Kyouya-senpai do that for you? Is that his apology for misunderstanding you as a spy?" Kaoru rode faster to catch up Hikaru

"What? You mean Kyou-um-General prepared that?" Haruhi was amazed by Kaoru's words. She thought it were Hani and Mori. If there had been anyone she thought about, Kyouya would have been the last one.

"Why do you say as if you didn't know about it?"

"I …" Before she could say, Hikaru cut off "Slow down, we almost get there"

They gently stopped their horses. Getting off the horses, they walked across a stream. Hiding behind a tree, they could see the camp's wall about 200 meters away. But they didn't aim to sneak into the camp. They were going to get in the water supply tower situated northeast of the camp. It was quite easy to crawl to there. There wasn't any guard that the twins considered as their luck but Haruhi felt twisted in her stomach

"Is it weird that we can break in easily?" She asked nervously

"Shhh." "Where is the poison?" Hikaru whispered while Kaoru was making a hole on the wall.

"I think it's big enough. Haruhi could fit it" Hikaru examined the hole then turned to Haruhi "Hey Haruhi, you go through this hole; poison the water. Kaoru and I stand here and wait for you"

"Are you sure?" said Haruhi hesitantly

"Hurry up; we don't have the whole night for this." "You have us. We'll cover you" They urged her to go. Easily Haruhi went through that hole. She reached a big well. Cautiously, she found the poison in her bag then opened it. Haruhi had butterflies in her stomach. Her hand shook slightly and she nearly dropped the poison. When she was going to pour it in the well, her elbow touched a bar. Suddenly, a terrible noise rang loudly

"Damn, they set the dangerous alarm" Hikaru hissed outside

"Haruhi, Haruhi get out" Kaoru called her in an urging voice. Quickly, Haruhi left the well; ran up to the hole. She filled in and felt two strong arms pulled her out of it. Hikaru and Kaoru hurriedly led her toward the forest. They could hear the rumbling of voices behind. Haruhi didn't see anything and she just felt. She felt the twins' tight grips on her wrists, felt their harsh breaths, felt her skin cut by thorns when they burst through a bush. The voices behind them became louder. They were going to be caught. Suddenly they bumped into something and three of them fell on the ground

"What the …" The twins snorted. Before they could realize anything, a dark shadow flashed by and the twins were stunned. Haruhi felt her mind clouded. The dark shadow grew bigger in front of her. She backed off a little and saw a tall man in a black cloak. She gasped as something hard as stone hit her head. Her vision was fuzzy then she passed out.

Haruhi felt her head painful. Her eyelids were heavy and she didn't want to open the eyes. She heard nothing but sensed a familiar smell. She was lying on something soft and warm. It was comfortable as if she was in her own bed. 'I am home? Is that all a dream? Please tell me it's a dream. There is no engagement, no camp, no enemy chasing behind. When I wake up, it's just a dream'

"DAD" Haruhi thought aloud

"Haruhi you wake up?" Someone shook her slightly. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and saw a blond

"Tamaki-senpai" She sighed disappointedly as it wasn't a dream. Shuddering at recalling the night before, Haruhi asked anxiously "Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"YOU" Tamaki shouted furiously "Do you know what you have done? Were you crazy? I thought you are sane enough to know what the right to do is. I can't believe you joined those stupid twins"

"What happened? Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi rubbed her forehead as the pain hadn't been eased

"That was my question. Come on, you will meet them now. You three are in big trouble" Tamaki pulled her out of the bed then walked her to Kyouya's tent.

"Haruhi" Tamaki's voice was lower and softer "Never do that again. Hadn't it been our spy, you three would have been dead. I worried about you so much"

"You mean that man in black cloak is our spy? He saved us?" Haruhi widened eyes in surprise. Tamaki nodded

"Just tell Kyouya that they forced you into that stupid plan and he won't be hard on you" said Tamaki when they reached the tent

"Don't say as if you understand me, Tamaki." Kyouya's voice from inside the tent made them jumped. They came in and saw Kyouya sitting at his desk while Hikaru and Kaoru were standing guiltily. Haruhi went to stand next to the twins. Tamaki stared them angrily

"Irresponsible. Irresponsible. I can't believe you two, commanders, can do it. You think this war is a game and the battlefield is your play ground?" Tamaki fumed

"No, sir" The twins mumbled

"Do you have any excuse?" Tamaki grunted while Kyouya just silently looked at them

"No, sir"

"Which punishment you two want to take?"

"Detained in the cell and no food for a week, sir" The twins said together quietly

"That's for common soldiers" Tamaki snapped "You're commanders so double the punishment. Two week. Do you have any complain?

"No, sir" The twins mumbled again.

"And you" He turned to Haruhi "Did you join them in planning?" His voice was low but softer than when he talked to the twins

"No, sir. He was forced in our plan, sir" The twins spoke quickly

"I ask him, not you" Tamaki growled and shot a dangerous glare at the twins

"I… I didn't plan it. They blackmailed me…" Haruhi kept gazing at her feet

"Yes, we said if he didn't join us, we would tell everyone his secret" the twins interrupted made Tamaki hiss his annoyance. Haruhi looked up and noticed Kyouya frowned a little

"So Haruhi was an unwilling accomplice." Tamaki said "Clean the bathroom for two weeks, do you have any complain?"

"No, sir" Haruhi muttered

"Ok. Kyouya?" Tamaki gave Kyouya a question look. Seeing him nod, Tamaki continued "Your punishments will begin from tomorrow. Now you're dismissed" They were going to leave but Kyouya opened his mouth "Haruhi, you stay"

Haruhi stopped and Tamaki whined "Kyouya, he was forced…" But Kyouya cut him off

"I won't hurt your little Haruhi, Tamaki. Just have something to ask him about our deal. That's all"

Tamaki and the twins left Haruhi and Kyouya alone. An awkward silence took over the tent. Kyouya stood up, slowly walked toward Haruhi

"They know your secret?" His voice sent shudders down her spine

"N-no. It's my different secret" said Haruhi quietly

"You seem to have a very good relationship with Tamaki and the twins. They even know your other secrets. I'm impressed" said Kyouya in his cold voice

"It isn't like what you're thinking"

"You know what I'm thinking?" Kyouya smirked "This night is another proof that there had better be no woman in a camp. Just look at the twins and Tamaki, the way they treat you. Woman is nothing but distraction and resistance"

"We are not distraction and resistance" Haruhi snapped angrily "That rule no woman is allowed is the stupidest one in the world" Kyouya raised his eyebrows in amusement "Woman can do everything as man, sometimes even better. And about the twins and Tamaki-senpai, they are still thinking I'm a man"

"Woman can do everything as man, really?" Kyouya leaned down, narrowed his eyes. Then suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her to his bed then pinned her down. Everything moved so fast just in one blink. Haruhi didn't have time to realize what was happening. Her mind was completely blank. Looking the figure was hovering her, she felt breathless. Kyouya said in a dangerous voice

"As a man I can reach out for you any time and a girl like you would never be able to stop me" His grip on her wrist tightened. He moved closer to her until she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Haruhi looked deeply into his black eyes. This time, it wasn't like the time when she woke him up. Instead of the anger, there was concern and care in his eyes

"You won't do that" said Haruhi calmly that made Kyouya widened eyes "You're not the kind of people who can do that to a woman"

He chuckled then sat up on the edge of his bed, turned his back on her "You're right. Doing that to you doesn't bring any merit to me."

"It's not about merit, either." Haruhi sat up and gazed at his back "You're a caring, thoughtful person why do you have to act as an egoist?"

"What are you talking about?" said Kyouya surprised

"You worried about Tamaki-senpai's injury. You bought Hani-senpai's cakes. And what you have done aims to teach me a lesson. It's very kind of you, Kyou-er-sir" She understood his intention. She was in a camp full of men. Some of them were kind and nice like Hani, Mori and Kyouya but not all of them could be a gentleman. If they knew she was a girl, she could be hurt. Everything could happen. Besides that, Haruhi still thought that rule stupid.

"Well, it's an interesting thought in its own way. I see you understand the danger you are in now. Don't underestimate what a man can do. Keep your true gender save or you'll regret. You're dismissed"

Haruhi stood up then walked toward the entrance. Before leaving, she turned back and said sincerely "Thank you for everything" Kyouya stayed silent.

That night, Haruhi easily drifted off on her bed. There was no nightmare about being chased by the enemy or blood or screams or the dark chamber. She dreamt of him. It was a sweet dream that made her smile the whole next day even she was in her punishment

Two weeks flew by, there wasn't any fighting because they were in an armistice and a negotiation was opened again. The twins were released; they looked much too skinny after 2 no-food weeks. They were in the medical tent to have Mori checked their health while Haruhi was helping Hani make some new medicine

"So, Haruhi." Hikaru opened his mouth "Two weeks without us, did Tono harass you?"

"What are you talking about? Tamaki-senpai was very busy on his work and so was I"

"I don't believe it. We have met him this morning and he mumbled about 'disease', 'cure' and 'medicine'" Kaoru said and both of them laughed loudly

"He annoyed us" Mori said in his intone voice

"Yes, Tama-chan kept asking us if it was ok to have feeling for a guy and if we have any medicine to help him stop feeling that way" Hani added. The twins even made a belly laugh once hearing it

"Haruhi, do you have any medicine for him" Kaoru shot a mischievous look at his twin

"Why do you ask me? If Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai can't help him, what can I do?"

Haruhi said in confusion

"Haruhi ~~~" the twins yelled

"You're so …" Hani shook his head in disbelief

"Oblivious" Mori finished

Haruhi just stared at them bewildedly. After the twins left, Hani beamed at Haruhi and asked merrily

"Do you see that sometimes Kyou-chan eyes you, Haru-chan?"

"Yes. I caught his look several times. I guess he tried to investigate if I kept my secret save or not" Haruhi sighed sadly. She caught his look but immediately he turned away. She wished their eyes could meet a bit longer or they could talk. She had strange feeling whenever she thought about him that her heart beat fast and her cheeks heated

"No, I don't think so. Because his look is just like Tama-chan's" Hani winked at his cousin

"What's the matter with Tamaki-senpai's look that everybody talks about it?" Haruhi said a bit annoyed when she felt that the other knew something that she didn't.

It was a hot summer afternoon, Haruhi was working at the tent then the twins burst in

"Haruhi ~~~"

"Not again? I won't join any your plan" She rolled her eyes at them but before she could resist, they dragged her out.

"Don't worry, this time Tono and Kyouya-senpai will join us" They grinned happily. The twins led her along a trail that seemed very familiar. As soon as she saw the bushes, she realized it – the lake. Haruhi became nervous 'What are they doing here?' she thought

"We found this lake years ago. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hikaru smiled from ear to ear

"Sometimes when we're free, we go swimming here. Can you swim, Haruhi? If you can't, we'll teach you" Kaoru said and soon they reached the shore where Tamaki was already there but Kyouya wasn't in sight

"Hey Tono" The twins called him "Where is Kyouya-senpai?"

"He'll be late a little. Oh, you bring Haruhi. Haruhi, do you like swimming?"

Haruhi was sweating with fear "Not really" said Haruhi quietly "I-I feel not good. I should come back to the camp" Her voice trembled. But before she turned away, the twins pulled her back

"Come on, Haruhi" "I hope you will feel better when you're in water. Don't leave"

Tamaki and the twins began taking off their clothes. Haruhi shut her eyes and turned her head away. But they kept calling her

"Haruhi, come on, Take off your clothes"

"No need to be shy, we're friends right?"

"Are you man or not Haruhi?"

"Mother in the heaven, HELP ME" She thought


	5. Chapter 5

3/3

Suddenly, she felt something big fell on her head, covered her vision. Struggling with it, finally Haruhi could poke her head out of the thing like a cloth. Standing in front of her was Kyouya smirking in amusement

"Bring that cloak to my tent" He demanded in a bossy voice

"What?" Haruhi blinked surprised

He leaned down then whispered in her ear "Or you want to see us naked?" Haruhi shuddered at that thought, immediately she shook her head

"No"

"Good, because I don't want you to see me naked, either." He stood straight up then patted her on the head "Hurry" He smiled and winked at her. Haruhi was happy as if a person lost in a desert found an oasis. Quickly, she ran away, didn't look back because she knew for sure that Tamaki and the twins had taken all their clothes off. She could hear their whines behind

"Why do you tell him to come back the camp?"

"I don't want him to spoil my enjoyment of swimming"

"You're self-fish" "Evil shadow king, what did he do that made you hate him so much?"

Haruhi ran for a while then she started slowing down and walked. Holding Kyouya's cloak in her arm, she beamed "He smiled at me, a real smile. It was the first time he smiled at me. Wait, Haruhi. What are you thinking? Why are you excited? It's just a smile… Arr … Stop thinking, Haruhi" She shrugged off that thought then came back the camp. Before leaving the cloak at his tent, Haruhi noticed the hem of it had been torn, which might be caused in battle. She soon used her sewing kit to sew it up then folded it neatly on his bed.

"You look like a housewife" Mori suddenly stepped in made her jump

"Senpai, you scare me" She left out a sigh of relief as it was Mori "How do you know I'm here?"

"I told Kyouya that you were dragged out by the twins" he intoned

"Oh, thank you"

"Your intention when you go to this camp, you should reconsider"

"My intention?" She looked at Mori bewildedly, yet, he didn't say anything more and left. That whole afternoon, Haruhi lost in her thought. She intended to tell him to break the engagement, but she forgot it, forgot the arranged marriage, and forgot the fiancé-fiancée stuff. Did she want it to be broken? What was her feeling for Kyouya? Why did she want to be with him? All those questions made her head clouded.

"Good evening" Someone called pulled Haruhi out of her train of thought

"Good evening-um- sir" She was surprised that Kyouya emerged at the entrance of her tent

"You owe me, this afternoon, remember?"

"Oh-um thank you very much"

"Saying 'thank you' isn't enough to pay off your debt"

"What?" Haruhi widened eyes, looked at him in confusion "I don't have any money"

"How about having a walk with me. I think that should suffice" He turned on his heels and walked away. Haruhi was bemused a little but soon she followed him. They walked along the trail to the lake in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. When they reached there, the moon rose very high in the sky. The lake glinted in the moonlight and fireflies were everywhere. The view was magnificent. It made Haruhi recall the first night she had got there and her 'accident' with Kyouya. She went crimson as their first meeting hadn't gone well. Kyouya cleared his throat and broke the ice

"I want to take that back"

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise

"I said woman was nothing but distraction and resistance. I take that back"

"Oh" Haruhi sill seemed not to understand what Kyouya was driving at

"Thank you for sewing my cloak. I don't think a man can do that"

"You're welcome" said Haruhi softly "If a man could do everything, god wouldn't have to create woman, right?"

"Yes" Kyouya chuckled a little and a warm smile spread across his face

"You should smile more often. It makes you more handsome"

"What?" Kyouya asked surprised. Haruhi didn't know she thought aloud. Once realizing it, she blushed. Thanks to the shade of the trees, Kyouya couldn't see her face clearly. Haruhi soon changed the subject

"The rule no woman is allowed in the camp should be broken, I think" Haruhi said quietly. Kyouya made a small sound as he waited for her continuing "Every soldier has their family, they have their mothers, sisters, wives, daughters… They must miss them very much. If the woman is allowed to come here, they can visit her sons, brothers, husbands… The soldiers will know their beloved families are waiting for them and they know what and whom they are fighting for. Therefore, their spirits could be stimulated"

"Well, it's an interesting point of view. I'll consider it" said Kyouya interested.

They walking around the lake then decided to sit on a flat big stone. They talked very much. Kyouya became more open to Haruhi. He told her about his life. He was the third son in his family. How hard he tried to impress his father. He had done everything as his father's wish until he met Tamaki, the only one tried to understand him, his best friend. Then he followed his dream to become a general that finally made his father proud.

"I'm engaged" said Kyouya while he was throwing a pebble into the water which caused ripples to spread across the lake

"Um" Haruhi frowned, she wondered if it was her chance to told him she was his fiancée

"It's an arranged marriage, of course, as my father's wish" He said coolly

"So what do you think about it?" Haruhi asked curiously

"If you were thrust in to an engagement like that, what would you think?" Kyouya turned back to face her

"I won't accept it. I only get married to the man I love, of course. I might run away, find my true love and live happily ever after" Both of them laughed loudly as Haruhi said dreamily as if her life was a fairy tale

"So you love him - your fiancé, right? Because you didn't run away but came here to find him" Kyouya said

"I …" Haruhi didn't know how to answer him. Kyouya was still clueless about her fiancé. "I asked you. What do you think about your engagement?" Haruhi came back to her question

"I agreed. There was no reason to let my father down. But…"

"But what?" Haruhi asked wide-eyed

"My fiancée ran away. She's like you, I think. Couldn't accept an arranged marriage. However, I don't care about my run-away fiancée anymore. Because now I fall in love with someone else"

Haruhi froze; she couldn't breathe as if someone tightened her lung. She felt hurt in her heart. Kyouya loved another girl. She never thought about it. She wanted or not, the engagement would be broken, no matter what. 'What do I suppose to feel now when I have realized I care for someone and he said he loved another girl?' She thought

"H-have you ever thought your fiancée ran to find you?" Haruhi stuttered in a tremble voice

"Indeed" Kyouya leaned down to meet Haruhi's eyes "Besides you, do you think there is any girl who dares to come here find her fiancé, Fujioka … Fujioka…" He paused a while, seemed lost in his thought then finished "Haruhi"

Kyouya stood straight back then laughed as if he found something very amusing at Haruhi. Haruhi didn't mind what he thought since she felt her heart sunk.

BOOM … BOOM … BOOM

They heard the alert thundering from the camp. Kyouya immediately came back to his serious manner. He rushed to the camp and left Haruhi running behind. Another attack that meant the negotiation didn't go well. It was unexpected so there were a lot of injured soldiers

"Hot water" "Bandage" "Pain killer" Haruhi rushed forth and back to help Hani and Mori

"Pain killer, Haru-chan"

"We ran out of it, senpai"

"What?" Hani cried depressed

"We can use Papvaver somniferum instead" Mori stated

"Haru-chan, can you recognize a P. somniferum when you see it?" Hani asked in a serious voice

"Yes, senpai" Haruhi nodded

"There are some P. somniferums on the northern mountain. I saw it. Can you go and pick some?"

"Yes, senpai" Haruhi was going to leave then Hani called her

"Be careful, Haru-chan"

She smiled slightly at him then ran into the pouring rain. It was heavily raining and she was barely able to see the trail to the mountain. She just ran instinctively. Fortunately, she easily found the plant they needed. But on the way return back to the camp, the wet and slippery ground made her slip. Some sharp stones cut her skin and her leg got hurt. Shrugging off all the aches and pains, she laboured toward the camp. Hani and Mori were very happy to see her come back with a bunch of P. somniferums. They continued straining every nerve to help the injured men

"I hope this war will end soon. Just seeing these soldiers, I …" Haruhi said tearfully after a whole long hard-work night

"I know. We're trying our best." Hani sighed

"Kyouya's back" Mori stated when he walked in

"Haru-chan, you should have a rest. You haven't slept for a day." Hani said concernedly

"You should rest, too"

"We have a meeting with Kyou-chan and the others" Hani shook his head then suddenly he cried "You're bleeding, Haru-chan. Are you ok?"

Haruhi looked down at herself then smiled "I'm fine. Just have tripped on the mountain"

"Do you need us…" Hani asked worried

"No, no. I can take care of myself" She interrupted "Go or you'll be late at the meeting"

Haruhi went back to her tent, took off her clothes, cleaned her wounds then bandaged it. Exhausted, she fell on her bed, and then drifted off. Haruhi felt a cool hand touching her hair, caressing her cheek. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Kyouya sitting on her bed, giving her a concerned look.

"Am I dreaming about you again?" She asked dreamily

"You're not dreaming" His cool voice made her startle. She immediately awoke

"W-what are you doing here?" Haruhi stuttered in panic, pulled a sheet to cover her as she realized how less clothes she was wearing

"Hani-senpai said you got hurt." Kyouya turned his eyes off Haruhi, didn't want to embarrass her "Lucky for you that no one except me walked in here or they would know you're a girl. How careless you are"

"I'm too tired to think about it" said Haruhi quietly

"How do you feel now?"

"Much better" she shifted a little and a low groan escaped from her mouth because of the wounded arm.

"Your arm, it's still bleeding" It wasn't a question as Kyouya could see the bloody bandage on her right arm.

"It's hard to tighten the wound by myself" said Haruhi while adjusting the bandage by her left hand.

Kyouya leaned toward her "Let me help you". Haruhi backed off a little, shot him a hesitant look

"You can trust me" Kyouya said in a sincere voice and smiled slightly. So she slowly let him touch her bare arm. His eyes gazed at her wound

"If your fiancé see you hurt like this, he will be very upset" He whispered softly, his hand gently bound her arm with a new clean cloth

"He won't. He doesn't even know me and he … he doesn't … love me" Haruhi said sadly

"Believe me, he does" Kyouya turned his eyes to meet hers. They gazed at each other for a while. Once again, Haruhi saw concern and care in those black eyes. She shifted her look to his lips and blushed slightly. As if he could read her mind, he leaned closer and closer to her until their faces were an inch apart and she could smell the mint in his breath. Her heart ran crazily. She knew exactly what they were going to do so she closed her eyes

"Haruhi, I bring you …" Tamaki burst in her tent made them jump. Kyouya immediately stood up. Tamaki froze at the scene he was seeing. He dropped a tray of strawberries

"Tono, what is going …" The twins followed Tamaki. As soon as they walked in the tent, they became dumbfounded. Then Hani bounced to the tent with Mori and in a flash, he understood what happened

"Oops" Hani gasped

"H-haruhi, you're a g-girl?" Tamaki opened his mouth. Haruhi was speechless.

"I think Haruhi need to put her clothes on. Let's go to our tent and have a talk later" Hani said then pushed Tamaki and the twins out. Three of them seemed too shock to say anything more. Mori followed them. And Kyouya turned on his heels

"Kyouya" Haruhi called him in a nervous voice.

"Just tell them the truth" He said over his shoulder then left.

She quickly put her clothes on. She was so confused. What would she say? What would they react? What would happen after that? So many questions danced in her mind. When she reached Hani's tent, she could hear Tamaki singing inside

"He's a girl. I mean 'she'. Can you believe that, Hikaru, Kaoru? Haruhi's a girl"

"We know. Can you please stop singing that song?" The twins whined

"I can't. She's a girl. So I have feeling for a girl. I'm not gay. Oh thank god, I didn't know how to tell my father that I had feeling for a boy. He would be very shock if I said it. But now, she's a girl. I'm so happy."

Haruhi took a deep breath 'Just tell them the truth, just tell them the truth' then she walked in. Everyone stared at her. Tamaki stopped blabbering. He signed for her to have a seat. And now she was sitting in front of Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hani and Mori sat across them and Kyouya stood at a corner, folded his arms, watching them in silence

"So Haruhi, you're a girl?" Tamaki narrowed his eyes

"That's what you have said for million times, Tono" Hikaru snorted

"Shut up, Hikaru. Answer me, Haruhi" Tamaki grunted

"Yes" Haruhi gazed at her feet to avoid their eyes

"Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai know about it?" Kaoru asked then glanced at Hani and Mori

"We saved her from some robbers. She begged us to let her come here. We agreed and hid her true gender." Hani spoke and Mori nodded in agreement "Then Kyou-chan knows about it. But he let her stay"

"Kyouya/Kyouya-senpai knows?" They looked at Kyouya but he didn't show any emotion so they went on asking Haruhi

"What about your family? Where do you live?" Tamaki asked again in curiosity

"My father is Fujioka Ryoji known as Ranka. He is a member of Royal Congress…"

"So you're a Lady." Hikaru interrupted "Why does a Lady like you have to come here?" Tamaki and Kaoru widened eyes, waited for her answer

"I want to see my fiancé" said Haruhi timidly

"You're engaged" Tamaki cried disappointed

"Yes, it was arranged by the fathers so I come here to… to tell him break the engagement" Haruhi shot a glance at Kyouya but he still kept a blank face

"Have you told him yet?" Kaoru tilted his head

"Not yet. He doesn't know I'm his fiancée."

"Who is he, anyway?" Hikaru asked impatiently

"He is…" Haruhi looked over Hani and Mori, they nodded at her. Then she remembered Kyouya said 'Just tell them the truth'. She closed her eyes and spit the name out "Ootori Kyouya".

The cup Tamaki was holding fell on the ground. The twins' jaws dropped. They turned their eyes to Kyouya

"K-kyouya?" Tamaki stuttered. Kyouya slowly walked toward them. Haruhi eyed him. Finally she told that. But why could he keep that poker face? Why was he emotionless? Wasn't he surprised? She felt butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes was watering

"I'm very sorry that my fiancée disrupted this camp, broke the rules and made you worried." Kyouya said in his cold voice "Tomorrow, she'll come back home and I'll go to the dark chamber as soon as the war ends"

"What?" Tamaki and the twins shouted

"You don't have to do that, senpai" "Yeah, we don't care about the rule. We'll keep Haruhi's secret. She can stay here, beside us" The twins said quickly

"Kyouya, you don't have any fault in this" Tamaki said "neither do you, Haruhi. We can change the rule. We are not mad at you two. You don't have to worry or feel sorry for us" The twins nodded

"It's my fault. It's me who must…" Haruhi said but Kyouya cut off

"A deal is a deal. I said the day anyone except for Hani, Mori and me knew Haruhi's gender would be the day her fiancé went to the dark chamber. I'm a General. I must keep my word. And Haruhi" Kyouya turned to her "You want me to break the engagement. I'll do it as your wish. That engagement doesn't mean anything to me. I'll write to your father tonight" He said one last word then left.

Haruhi felt numb, a tear ran down on her cheek. She couldn't speak. She didn't expect everything would turn out like this. Tamaki looked at her pitifully. Hani and Mori said nothing, just exchanged some looks and the twins pulled her in a hug.

That night, Hikaru and Kaoru helped Haruhi pack her luggage.

"We're very sorry. As we didn't know you're a girl, we made you have a difficult time"

"No, it's my pleasure to meet you two. Am I still your friend?"

"Of course you are" The twins sang in unison

"Thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru" Haruhi grinned widely.

"Oi, Haruhi. If you aren't Kyouya-senpai's fiancée anymore, can Tono have any chance?" Hikaru said in amusement

"Hikaru" His twin whined. Haruhi felt tears ran on her cheek. Kaoru embraced her then whispered "You love Kyouya-senpai, right? Why don't you keep him, why do you let him go?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Haruhi shook her head "Hadn't I come here, everything wouldn't turn out like this, he wouldn't have to go to the dark chamber. It's all my fault" She sobbed in Kaoru's hug

"Hadn't you come here, we wouldn't have met you, Haruhi" Hikaru said "And you think he would die if he went there? No Haruhi. It's just a stupid chamber to punish soldiers breaking the rule. He's our General, the shadow king. He'll be fine"

"Yes, he'll be fine." Kaoru added

The next morning, Haruhi woke up early. Her father had someone take her home. She bid goodbye to Hani, Mori, Tamaki and the twins. But the person she wanted to meet, Kyouya, didn't show up. She couldn't say goodbye to him or at least meet him the last time.

Three months later, the war ended. They defeated the enemy and came back with victory. Ranka cried happily

"I knew it. I knew Kyouya-kun is a great General. The pity is that he didn't become my son-in-law"

"DAD" Haruhi whined as she heard him tell that a million times before.

"Ok, ok. But you know what; we made the agreement without a negotiation because we totally defeated them on the battlefield. Tomorrow there will be a parade to welcome our soldiers come back home. Maybe you can see your friends who you met at the camp there." Ranka said merrily then waltzed out of her room. Haruhi sighed. Maybe tomorrow she could see him again.

The next day, Haruhi joined the victory parade. She could see Tamaki and the twins riding horses, smiling happily. There were also Hani and Mori. But Kyouya was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Haruhi wondered nervously. Did he really go to the dark chamber? Couldn't he get out?

This story is longer than I intended. The next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for your reading.

À bien tôt ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes the last chapter. I didn't know how to finish the story. I really don't like this ending at all. Anyway, thank you for your support *bow***

**Enjoy your reading! ^^**

Haruhi lay awake on her bed, stared the ceiling. She couldn't help thinking of him. What happened to him?

"Darling, are you ok?" Ranka quietly asked his daughter

"I'm fine" She turned away, tried to avoid her father's look

"'I'm fine' is the most popular lie in the world. Why do you act like this after returning from the parade? Didn't your friends recognize you? Oh, just because my daughter is too beautiful in dresses?" He gently rubbed her back

"I'm tired, dad. I need rest" She mumbled. Suddenly there was a door knock. A maid stepped in

"Sir, there are some handsome men wanting to meet Haruhi-sama"

"Woo… Handsome men." Said Ranka amazed while Haruhi sat up, eyes-widened. "I just wonder if one of them could be something-_in-law_ in my family"

"DAD" Haruhi snapped.

"Ok. Ok. Just kidding. Let them in" He laughed loudly then walked out. A minute later, five men burst in Haruhi's room

"HARUHI" They yelled cheerily

"Hi, guys" Haruhi beamed widely. Tamaki threw himself onto Haruhi in a tight hug

"Can't… breathe … senpai" Haruhi struggled to escape. The twins soon pulled him off her

"You're spoiling our Toy, Tono" They chorused in unison then threw their arms over her shoulder. Haruhi felt uncomfortable but she would rather be sandwiched by the twins. Following Tamaki and the twins, was Hani sitting on Mori's shoulder. He jumped on his feet then bounced toward Haruhi

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan. We miss you so much" said Hani in his cutest voice

"I miss you, too"

After the greeting, they all settled on their seats, had some tea and cakes (for Hani). Six males began talking about what happened when Haruhi had left the camp: the war, their victory…

"Do you know how could we defeat them? All thank to the secret weapon. Yes, it's a secret weapon because even I and the twins didn't know about it. There were only three people who were in charge and two of them were Hani and Mori. We were very shocked when the weapon was used."

"Yes, totally shocked" The twins added

They kept babbling nonstop about things Haruhi didn't care. She just wanted to hear about _him_. But in their conversation, they mentioned nothing about Kyouya as if he didn't exist, that made Haruhi go crazy. Two hours later, Tamaki, Hani, Mori and the twins told her everything from the man named Nekozawa, who developed the secret weapon to how many cakes Hani ate in their celebration of victory. But not a word about Kyouya. How could they do that? He was their General, their friend. Well, they all had known her 'relationship' with him; at least they must understand how she desired to hear about Kyouya. Haruhi lost her patience

"Do you have anything to tell me?" Haruhi asked impatiently

"Um- We told you everything" Tamaki tapped his chin then turned to the twins "Do you have anything to tell her?"

"No, we're sure that we didn't miss anything" The twins shook their heads while grinning mischievously "Right, Hani-senpai, and Mori-senpai?"

"Ah" Mori answered as usual

"Oh, I forgot one thing" Hani cried, the others stared at him, Haruhi raised her eyebrows "Usa-chan finally gets on well with Kuma-chan, the teddy bear of Tama-chan"

They sighed and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What… What about… K-kyouya?" She stuttered then all the males burst out laughing. Haruhi stared at them, bewildered

"It took her 2 hours to ask. You lost the bet, Tono" The twins said while trying to hold their laugh

"Haruhi, you're more impatient than I thought" Tamaki whined and tossed some gold coins to the twins.

"What are you talking about? Why do you laugh?" Haruhi seemed confused and slightly angry

"If you want to hear about Kyou-chan" said Hani amused "all you have to do is ask, Haru-chan"

Haruhi flushed with embarrassment. They were making fun of her and she didn't like it.

"Ok, can you tell me how he is now?" she said quietly

"He went to the dark chamber" Tamaki stated and Haruhi went pale "He is a very principled man. He does what he has said."

"The night before the last battle, he walked into the chamber" "We were so nervous. There was plenty of time and he decided at that moment" The twins continued

"Actually" Hani smiled "'We' means Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan. I and Takashi weren't nervous at all"

"Ah" Mori nodded

"Because they had knew the truth of the dark chamber" The twins growled furiously

"Kyouya made the story about that chamber up to cover the truth beneath it" Tamaki explained "He had built that it to develop the weapon secretly. It was Hani and Mori-senpai's idea. The screams we heard sometimes were Nekozawa-kun's noise when he was stressful" Tamaki shrugged

"You mean Kyouya was fine because that chamber wasn't scary?" Haruhi asked bemused

"He wasn't fine" The twins said indifferently

"After we knew the truth, we gave him a lesson" Kaoru said

"Yeah, we punched him until he passed out" Hikaru told eagerly

"What?" Haruhi cried nervously

"Some punches, yes, but he didn't pass out" Tamaki chuckled "At least he must know how much we worried about him"

"Yeah, we also taught him how to …" Hani was going to say something but Tamaki and the twins shouted

"HANI-SENPAI" Mori covered Hani's mouth. Haruhi didn't care much about their odd behavior. She left out a sigh of relief

"At least he was fine, but why couldn't I see him at the parade? Didn't he come back home?" She asked curiously

"Why do you care so much about him, Haruhi" Tamaki asked mischievously just like the twins

"Because he's my …" Haruhi paused. He wasn't her fiancé anymore. He was her ex-fiancé. Just thinking about it, she felt her stomach clenched. She loved him but did it matter?

"He is your what?" The twins grinned from ear to ear evilly

"He… He is the best General of our Kingdom. Is it wrong that a civilian like me cares about him?" Haruhi snapped, didn't want them to make fun of her anymore

"No" They shrugged and exchanged a glance.

"Kyou-chan's lov…" Hani uttered and Mori slid a big slice of cake into his mouth. Tamaki suddenly stood right up

"Ok. Our main purpose we get here is …" Tamaki didn't finish his sentence and the twins cut him off

"Our purpose is…" "Play a game with you, Haruhi"

"What? Game?" Haruhi blinked surprised

"Make-Haruhi-happy-again game" The twins sang merrily

Before she could react, they dragged her out. Tamaki, Hani and Mori were in the twins' game because they didn't bother stopping them. They asked Ranka to let them take Haruhi to the camp in order to bring back nice memories. He said 'yes' with no hesitancy. Reluctantly, Haruhi was pushed in a crazy trip with them. But she couldn't deny that the trip made her mood better. She had so much fun. They said Kyouya had broken the rule no woman in the camp. So she could go there without disguising. The new trainee of Hani and Mori, Renge, was a girl, too. Especially, Haruhi raised a hope to meet Kyouya again as they said he was still at the camp

"You guys go first, I want to go to one place before coming in the camp" said Haruhi when they almost reached there. She turned on her heels then headed for the lake. She needed to think. She had desired to see him but now when she could, she didn't know how to face him. What would she say? What would he react? And the most important, did he want to meet her again? The lake was beautiful even the autumn came with leafless branches and a carpet dried leaves. She slowly walked along the shore, sensed the cool fresh air. This place witnessed their first encounter, their first date (if she could call it a date). Haruhi bent down, picked a little pebble, threw it into water

"What are you doing here?" A male voice made her jump. Haruhi turned back and froze. Standing there was Kyouya. "Haruhi?" He seemed surprised

"H-hi" Haruhi stuttered. They stared at each other for a while

"I don't expect to see you here" Kyouya uttered

"Me neither" Haruhi muttered, looked away to hide her slightly blushing face. Her heart beat crazily fast. Then they joined the walk together. An awkward silence took over and it appeared very hard to break the ice. Haruhi glanced at him. He was still kept his emotionless face as usual.

"I heard you broke the rule?" She said quietly

"Rule? Ah, the rule" Kyouya smirked "Well, I did consider your thought. It seemed not bad at all. At least no soldier of mine thought he was gay as he had feeling for a girl disguising as a boy anymore"

He tried to ease the tension but sadly it didn't work. There was silence again. Haruhi changed the subject "Are you stressful? You said you had a walk here when you was stressful"

"Ugm-yes, I have a brainstorm" He didn't looked at her

"You can tell me" Haruhi tilted her head "if you want" she added quickly

"Well, it's about the girl I love" Haruhi stopped, she felt her stomach twisted "I love her but she seems so oblivious" Kyouya continued when he noticed that Haruhi had stopped, he swung his head back "Do you have any idea to help me?"

He was talking to her about that girl who she didn't even know? How could he do that? She used to be his fiancée (arranged fiancée) and it had been only three month since the engagement was broken. Did he know it hurt her so much?

"I have no idea" she tried to say as normal as possible

Kyouya smiled slightly "It's very rude of me to ask you like that. Well, you was my fiancée, anyway. Sorry"

"It's ok" She took some steps to catch up him

"Do you know that I had known you were my fiancée before you told the others?" He asked in amusement

"What? You had known?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow, eyes-widened "But how? When?"

"Recall the time when you asked me if I thought my fiancée ran to find me. I suddenly remembered the first name of her was Fujioka. So I knew it was you."

"But you didn't say…"

"I didn't have a chance to tell you" He said regretfully

"Um so that explains why you didn't surprise when I told you the truth"

"I did surprise" He stopped "I did surprise that you came here to tell me to break the engagement. I thought you wanted to know me, your unknown fiancé." There was a note of hurt in his voice

"Kyouya" Haruhi was confused. What was he driving at? Why did she see sadness in his eyes? He didn't have to feel sad. He loved another girl. The engagement didn't have any mean to him, did it? "It didn't matter what was my intention. You broke the engagement no matter what. You didn't love me"

"Do you remember what I said when you told me your fiancé didn't love you?" Kyouya walked closer to her, leaned down and whispered to her ear "Believe me, he does"

Haruhi stopped dead; her heart skipped a beat. She felt her mind blank

"D-do you mean …" She stuttered

"Yes" He gently held her hand "I mean it" His soft voice echoed in her head. And she felt a warm glow of foreign feeling growing in her body. It was the mixture of confusion, excitement and anxiety. She became dumbfound. "So I want you -" He went on, looked deep into her brown eyes "not to assume that he didn't love you because he really does" He smirked then stood straight up. "I helped you understand your ex-fiancé's feeling. Can you help me with the oblivious girl I love?"

Haruhi finally kept up with what was happening. "You never-" She opened her mouth "tell her 'three magic word' she has desired to hear"

Kyouya blinked "You mean 'I love you'?"

"Is it a question or a statement?" She snapped, stared at him. Kyouya was caught off guard

"I-I love you" For the first time in his life, the mighty General Ootori Kyouya stuttered. Haruhi could feel the sincerity and vulnerability in his voice that she knew for sure he meant every word. Unintentionally, she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips on his. Kyouya's eyes widened but soon he slid his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. This was their first passionate kiss. Haruhi was too happy to think about anything. She dreamt about this many times before and when it came true, she scared that everything was just a dream. Kyouya pulled back and rest his forehead on hers

"So what does the kiss mean?" He whispered softly

"It means I love you, too" Haruhi smiled and hugged him tightly. This wasn't a dream because she even hear someone talking behind those bush

"I feel like a matchmaker. Do you feel like that, Takashi?" It was sweet voice of Hani

"Ah" was Mori's answer

"You didn't do anything, Hani-senpai" The twins whispered "It was me who tell Kyouya-senpai that Haruhi loved him" "And it was me who arranged the whole plan"

"I can't believe it" Tamaki snuffle

"What's up, Tono?"

"Kyouya didn't even use my eighteen-page note 'How to confess your feeling' I wrote for him."

"You're idiot, Tono" The twins snapped

Kyouya chuckled while hugging Haruhi that made her know he heard them too. But they ignored them and shared another sweet kiss.

_Fin_

**Haruhi**: Kaoru told you I love you, why don't you come back home with the other and tell me your feeling.

**Kyouya**: I wanted to rush to you as soon as possible. But I thought you ought to go through what I felt when you said you wanted me to broke the engagement.

**Haruhi**: You're evil Shadow king

**Kyouya**: Besides, I wanted to confess to you at a special place

"The lake" They said in unison

**Haruhi**: But what if I hadn't come here?

**Kyouya**: *smirk*. So all I had to do is make sure you would come

**Haruhi**: Wait, wasn't it Hikaru who planned the Make-Haruhi-happy-again game?

**Kyouya**: I just inspired him a little

**Haruhi**: Calculating evil Shadow king

**Kyouya**: You don't like a calculating husband-to-be?

**Haruhi**: I don't know *shrug.* Oh, I still wonder one thing

**Kyouya**: Yes?

**Haruhi**: You loved me and you had known I'm your fiancée, why did you break the engagement? You could marry me and make me love you later.

**Kyouya**: You think you can make some someone love you if he doesn't? Anyway, I didn't want to force you in an arranged married. I was afraid that you would run away, find your true love and live happily ever after without me.

**Haruhi**: *chuckle* I did run away and find my true love

**Kyouya**: *pull her in a hug*. And it's my job to make you live happily ever after

**Ranka, Tamaki, Hani, the twins**: OH, IT'S SO SWEET *Mori nodded*

**Haruhi**: Stop overhearing us. And what are you doing at the camp, dad?

**Ranka**: I miss my daughter and my son-in-law

**Tamaki and the twins: ***whine* Stop it Ranka-san. You told it a million times.


End file.
